Immortals
by JustSaiyan2000
Summary: "Alec, baby" "Raven i am trying to sleep" "BUT, i'm cold" ... silence "Stop, poking me" "SPOON ME THEN" "OH SHUT UP AND COME HERE"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blackness?

My body felt cold

"Whoa what?"

I heard the voice, I growled arghh what now. My groggy eyes opened to pitch black as I sighed, wanting to fall back to sleep. I saw a shining lighting through the door way the door, creaked open. My body jerked up, flying out of bed as my hands waved around creating a white pure dust like gas. The door flew closed and a large boom was heard I smirked, wonder who or what demon wanted me now? I Should probably go back to the safe hold with Mag because there has been a rising rate of demons, I thought while placing my middle finger on my lips.

I looked to the floor deep in thought, ignoring the threat which was outside, hmm I should report back to Mag about what I was sent out for, I needed to collect info about why has there been a uprising of demons coming after us? And why Warlocks are falling dead…which I kinda haven't got? But how would I find it without bloody being captured by one.

Any-who I thought while finally paying attention to the fact that there were demons out there trying to kill me a smirk appeared on my face hehe time for some fun I raised my hands my eyes covering fully white as an aura around my hands killed the darkness.

"Mag"

"MAG"

"Magus" I called for the last time as, I kicked the door in seeing the lights still on, my brown hair waving behind me as I smirked knowing he wouldn't like that I kicked his 'special creation' or ruined it his lairs hah.

"MAGUSSS" I yelled, getting annoyed. A slight smirk rose to my face as I walked into the 'special creation' throwing myself on the massive sofa clicking my fingers, a white aura surrounded my body as my clothes changed. My long brown hair which was blonde at the tips was in curls lose curls, no make-up just how I like it. I have a large band shirt on ACDC which reached my mid-thigh covering everything, plan black with the red writing as I have on small skins you couldn't see them.

He probably will be home soon, he is probably at the club. I smiled while grabbing the tv remote clicking on. Looking through channels to watch while I jumped up humming to myself grabbing some soda out of the fridge. Sitting back down humming as I watched the news drinking some soda, putting my feet up on the coffee table.  
I have stayed like that for a while until I heard a loud thud, hearing some voices. Magus should be back by now.  
"Yes, this safe house is in deed much safer than the other, because it has a lot of secrets that the shadow world have yet to find out" I heard Mags voice I sensed many other people with him.  
"Mag?" I called, pushing my head backwards on the sofa watching as Magus came into the room smiling holding his arms out "Oh yes I am finally home" he called I shifted a giggle…my chocolate brown eyes lighting up.

"Hey? Who are all the people…" I asked sounding confused jumping off the sofa as they walked over, I saw the group a gorgeous black head aww she looks older than me but so gorgeous. I smiled showing my pearl white teeth. A fiery I swear she has orange hair? Green eyes board like body pretty but close to her was a tall male, blonde hair flipped to the side they all had tats. I waved as they looked at magus surprised? What?

"This is my little one- "

"I'm 19 mag? I'm not little" the warlock waved me off, I scoffed crossing my arms. "anyway, I'm Raven "I waved at them.

"izzy" the pretty one held her hand out, a smile whipped on my face.

"Oh!" I yelled "It's you, Jace, Clairy and izzy" I smiled they looked at me in surprise. I waved my hand realising how stalkerish I seemed.

"Cause of Mag? I know everything that's been happening even with Valentine" I handed off as Jaces eyes narrowed.

"How old are you" I grunted at him? Seriously.

"Look " I growled stalking up to the tall blonde, Jace wasn't that taller than me well he didn't tower over me anyway.

"Alright enough of that cookie? Alright we have more pressing matters? Yes, we do, don't we?" Mg called from the bar at which he was drinking I sighed.

"um" Clairy looked uncomfortable as she looked on, she was sending a glare this way…okay nice.

"So" I called parking my arse on the table putting one leg other the other, looking at the group.

"Well Magus mind explaining why you have a 16-year-old cooped up here? Mainly, naked?"

I was starting to get very annoyed? What was there problem, but it was the Clairy chick this time?

"Oh shut up" I snapped looking at the tall blonde and the orange, they looked taken back and angry well only the orange did.

"Anyway? Let's get down to it yes? So, I will be sending Raven back with you to help with whole situation that's why Ale-"

"We get it Magus, but why does that? Have to come with us?" Clairy asked, I felt a streak of pain flash through my chest, that orange doesn't even know me? Argh great. I looked up at the celling not looking anywhere at the shadow hunters, if Magus wants me to go with them back then I will but if that twat doesn't shut her mouth I will forcefully shut it.

"Um? Clairy you're the one who wants to get her mother back?" Jace kept his voice down as he held her forearm, I notice her look of attraction…hmm great let's hope they don't get in the way of what needs to be done.

"I know Jace, I just don-"

"Well lovely to know, who gives a rat arse it isn't about me? Isn't about you either, it's about what has to be done against Valentine isn't it?" I huffed out? Seriously within 5 minutes of meeting her? It's about her argh great. I sent a glare at Magus, Mag probably knowing that I can't take these types of girls.

"Anyway, we would be happy to have you Raven" I smiled nodding at Izzy aw she sounds nice. There was an awkward silence between us all as Mag just looked on…

This place. Is just…Izzy has been showing me around and wow it's so pretty and everyone here is either ignoring me or sending me glares, so I'm guessing the clave isn't that friendly when it comes to warlocks hmm that's actually good to know.

I smiled as Izzy showed me to my room, so Jace and Izzy are very very nice I like them, a smirk appeared on my lips as I sat on the bed. "So Izzy got any lovers" I winked laughing she gave a giggle.

"Maybe..heh" Izzy had a slight red tint to her face, as a smile played on her face. I shook my head holding my hands up like I was praying "Sorry, that's none of my concern I just haven't had much well…any female friends for a while" I huff out, damn it now I probably sound stalker-ish again.

Izzy rasied a eyebrow "what? No no no its alright, it's nice to have another female who cares, how long have you been cooped up with Magus" Izzy soft voice made my heart quicken as she sat on the bed also right in front of me.

"Not by force" I smiled has she nodded, hm I like Izzy. She stood up noticing it wasn't a topic I like. "Come on, we probably need to regroup and see what the next step is" she threw over her shoulder while walking out the door, a small smile played on my face hmm I wonder what Magus is doing sending me here it couldn't be by chance either, he sent someone called Alec to go get me permission…just got to figure out what it is. I huffed as I pulled my hair out of my face and shut my door, finding my way to the control room.

Alec POV

I can't believe we are letting a war lock back into the bloody, Institute, a war lock. I was fuming when Jace told me, plus when the down-worlder ordered! Me to ask the clave. I hissed at Jace one last time as we all head into the control room which had a massive table set up for us to use. I made my way next to Jace still pissed off so I didn't look at him, no I was glaring at the door waiting for this so called 'strongest warlock' to come through the door, I was told that Izzy was taking care of them hmm must be a male then. I shook my head why! Are we all doing this! We need to report to the glaive about Valentine and what happened with Simon! It has been 3 weeks and no one! NO ONE has said anything…plus Jace keeps defending Clairy.

I turned on all the panels, all the info of Valentine appearing because WE must update the bloody down worlder who probably can't even help us, or wants a damn price, wonder what it will be this time? If I voice this Jace will yell at me, and Clairy will go cry. I growl as I cross my rams leaning back, thinking about what we are doing!

"Alec"

"Alec"

I finally realise someone was calling my name, I glare to the side to see my sister looking with a worried expression. I roll my eyes I love Izzy but! I really don't need this she likes Clairy I for one don't.

"Big brother the warlock is about to come down, why don't you try and be nice this time?" Izzy asked in a sassy tone, I faced the short female with a sharp jerk.

"Izzy what are we doing! We are all about to what! Worth ship the down worlder no! we should be going after Valentine or reporting to the Clave about Simon, no! I repeat no! Caring about a useless bloody warlock who probably just wants a damn price for the shit they are going to " I hold two fingers up ( " that thingy") " that is going to aid us" I growled raising my voice!

I noticed Simon, Jace, Clairy have all entered the room, my glare was full blaze on them all…

"Um wow, Mr Big shot has some anger issues?" I snapped my head to see who said it, my eyes large, mouth open as I saw a tall-ish female. She has silly brown hair that went into a light blonde the tips her hair was down to her hip, her pearl white teeth shining back at me…she had the most chocolate brown eyes that I was locked onto…she was breath taking…I let my eyes wander down below her sharp jaw line, she had amazing sun kissed long slender legs…my heart was racing. She wore a tight long sleeved white top which you could see her black bra under…especially since she wasn't a flat chest…the shirt didn't cover her below her rip cage which you saw toned muscle. My stomach doing flips as I saw baggy blue jeans with some cuts in them…

"I'm eh Alec" my mouth moved on its own, as I locked eyes with the female again a smile on my face..i didn't know what I was doing. She had a massive smile on her pretty face…ALEC PULL IT TOGETHER! My thoughts screamed in my head.

"well maybe the 'price' I want is you" she winked. I felt my face temp rise as I shook my head, GET IT TOGETHER! SHE LOOKS LIKE A- my thoughts were interrupted as Izzy laughed.

"So Alec, Simon this is Raven, she is the Warlock Magus sent us" she giggled standing next women now wait! What! She doesn't look over 18!

"Warlock?" I questioned staring at the girl…

"Yea? I'm-"her voice was cut off, as I stared at the ground! What is happening with me!

"You don't look old?" Simon blurted out while, staring at her chest which was very noticeable. I didn't make eye contacted again as I keep my eyes to the ground, look Alec you need a little rest all this stress is making you act funny is all, I told myself while I grunted in annoyance of Simon.

"Hey Vamp mind minding your own bee wax's" she scoffed crossing her arms, I still was trying to keep my eyes on the floor.

"Wh-" Simon voice squealed.

"Don't talk to Simon that way Down-Worlder" Clairy hissed, Jace looked disgusted as he glances at Clairy my gut tightens.

"Oh you have been here what 2 minutes! You can't go around shaming! A warlock you barely know what one is!" I snap at the girl, Clairy then shoots a look at Jace who doesn't look at her.

"Um Clairy right, yea Clairy your 'best friend' is a down worlder?" Raven calls while walking in the room with Izzy they walk up to the table.

Clairy looks upset as she scoffs and grabs Simons hand, I notice Jace smirk a tad looking at the warlock.

"whoa alright, what about everyone gets off my case? Because we are large problems to deal with hm like Valentine?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Left

hit

Right

hit

Left

hit

right

hit

Left then right, pushing my knuckles against the leather of the bag hanging from the ceiling, I smiled as I went again not stopping. Sweat dripping down from person as my long braid was sticking to my back as I moved my body throwing my body into the punches. My thoughts started to drift as my body flowed with the force of my punches, I have been here about 1 day and a half and already Clairy the orange head chick has a massive problem with me? I don't know why. Jace. Jace and I haven't really talked that much well none of anyone has which is saddening. Izzy and I have talked not that much but still talked I wanna get to know her I do.

Alec

Wow. He is so hot. But! He is an arsehole, doesn't seem like that nice. Everyone keeps away from him I mean he I mean to Clairy which I actually like. But like? To any downworders? Why. I haven't really talked to him either I mean for god heaven sake the first time we saw each other was when, we just keep starring at each other.

A smile creaked onto my face, as I pounded the bag in front of me.

"Well, I didn't realise warlocks d-" I kept punching the bag harder, as I voiced over the deep voice coming from behind me. Okay wow judging first heh fine lets have some fun.

"You would be surprised, I'm not like other warlocks" I growled, as my hits became harder.

"I didn't realise someone would be in here" Alec's voice was raised, as I looked over my shoulder. The sweat still dripping down my body. My sports bra soaked as my sport leggings stuck to me. I could tell the blue eyed male was looking, I'm not dumb I have been alive for 300 years.

"doesn't this place get used much" I commented as, un wrapping the bandage around my hands. I wrapped them because I didn't want to hurt anything badly it's for support.

"Eh, why would you care, you probably only to use this place to get Jace's attention" I felt taken back for sec, why was he so rude? Jace? What? A slight smirk appeared on my face. I gotta keep my cool I have dealt with arseholes like this before.

"What have you got against Down-worlders? Or even warlocks?" I asked while looking up the tall figure with a black long sleeve on. But I could see his abs under his shirt I smirked. I looked back up to his electric blue eyes. I held my finger up before he could answer as I walked over to the handsome male.

"Hm let me guess, You Alec have major self-esteem issues" I winked "even know, I don't understand why. Daddy issues no no. Mummy issues and um love issues your so up-tight not laid yet? Wow surprising" I let a wide smirk paint my face, as his eyes darken and he glared at me, I was smirking at him.

"You don't know me" he growled his voice cold.

"I agree" I waved off, he looked so confused while just staring at me. A smirk appeared on my face.

"With what you said? How does that give you any right to judge me? Knowing me? Assuming I have something for the blonde" I placed my hands on my hips acting kool, as I flipped my hair back.

He looked angry as he, glared at me…wow his temp is terrible. He was speech less though showing I won this argument. I smirked as I grabbed my bandages and skipped out of the room, letting the message sink in.

Turning my attention to finding what the next step is, other than that I wanted to see what this place has for food.

ALEC'S POV

What just happened?... I put my hand on the door frame. Who even was this girl? No one has ever spoke to me like that? Yet ever make so much sense…

I shook my head, that girl is trouble and probably just like clairy can't do shit.

I wasn't really that angry? Why wasn't I angry? I shook my head. I am really starting to get annoyed, she is. STOP thinking about her. My god.

She will be as useless are Clairy, especially on our next mission, which now I have no time to get a couple of shots in. I silently growled as I headed back to the control room.

Ravens Pov

"Lets go" Jace called, as I swung my training pole over my head wide, making Jace step backwards.

"Come on, lets see what a shadow hunter is made of " I laughed, still wearing the same clothes are before, I notice Jace starring at my body when I moved. Like I said I'm not up myself I just not dumb.

"Let's see what a warlock can do without Magic" he commented, I felt a pain in my heart bitch, nerve struck.

I closed my eyes, breathing out as I held the pole up. Jace doing the same as we sung at one another. I slipped my body under his hard throw, my own pole going for his legs as I sprang back up kicking Jace in the back.

Jace was thrown forwards, by getting his feet hit by the pole he fell to his knees a smirk wide on his face.

"Your fast"

"Can go faster"

"Bring it Rav"

"Got it J"

Our poles kept banging against one another. He went under I did a hand spring and bough my pole up, making his pole fly back away from his hand. I landed on my feet as I kicked his back making him fall to his chest as I placed my foot on his back.

"Wow" was all that came out of his mouth, as I held my hand out. He rolled over to his back a playful smirk on his face.

"Wha-" I let out a squeal as Jace jerked my body down to his. We rolled as I tried to get back up, Jace pinning me down. My breathing harder feeling winded as I noticed how close I was to him. I felt my stomach feeling weird…in a bad way what?

"JACE" A loud deep female voice screamed at the door way.

I jerked my head to the side, to see Izzy looking upset. Clairy looking pissed, and another older woman pretty chubby but pretty. I slowly got up, pulling jace up with me.

"Maryse hey, its great to see you" Jace called a smile on his face hugging the women. Oh shit. That better not be Maryse Lightwood crap…

"Where everyone from Idris, where's Max" Jace commented, I walked over to Izzy as I saw a hurt look on her face.

"No Max"

"Just mum with her hair on fire" Izzy bitchly said, I kinda smirked as I stood next to Izzy who was next to Jace. Maybe I should keep quiet I don't want to start anything with this cow.

Clairy said something but I ignored her as Alec walked in. I zoned out of the talk as I notice Alec looking up tight and upset at something.

"The Seelies have stopped commutating with the Clave and won't say why" Maryse walked around Izzy finally noticing me. Her glare was much worse than Alec's but I wasn't going to let it affect me.

"My guess is they are still upset about us asking them to send scouts to look for Valentines men. But no one in the realm will talk" The oldie sounded very very pissed off as she walked around Alec.

"I have Seelies friends" Izzy called having her spunk back, I sent her a smile as her lips twitched into a smile.

"yes I know about your friends" Maryse growled, looking disappointed in Izzy. Wow. Bitch.

"Isabella, we stay separate to the down world for good reason, the wrong move the wrong word. Do you think is such a thing as harmless rebellion. Who knows who offense these creatures, maybe you to him, them something they shouldn't know maybe you trot on one of their stupid customs without knowing it" Maryse growled, I glared at her! What is wrong with her!

"Ex-" Maryse held up a hand, talking over me.

"Hush, we don't need a abomination's opinion" Maryse growled. I shut up. Everyone went quiet as they all starred at me, Izzy wincing at what her Mother called me. Jace broke the silence no one making eye contact with me.

"what wait I don't understand, you laying all of this on Izzy, for having a friend in the Down World"

"I saying when a natural order is disturbed everything calls apart"

"Natural order, what are you saying"

"I can help, I know how to talk to them"

"She can visit them and she what he knows, I can go with her"

"I would rather Jace goes along this time. Alec I want you to stay with the Fairchild girl, I want her under control. She has caused enough trouble already"

"maybe that's because I wasn't a shadow hunter until a few days ago"

"what a great few days, the clave counts on us Lightwoods to maintain order here"

"you don't need to tell me that, if the mission is important to the clave I would prefer to be the one who goes with Izzy"

"heh, you are all so eager to do what you prefer, its time to face he truth. Life is not about what you want to do its about what you have to do I have given you your orders now do them"

I stood there was Maryse walked off Jace and Izzy following her…I looked wide eyed at Clairy and Alec…

No one even noticed?

What she said about me?

Wow…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So, Clairy has her mum back. Surprise surprise, Alec and Clairy went on a trip somewhere and Izzy and jace did whatever. Well that's all I know anyway. No one will tell me anything at all, this is gonna be a problem no one trust me!

I'm not even included in the missions? How am I supposed to fracking help them? I growled as I kicked the hall way. What am I supposed to do when no one not even! Izzy will tell me what to do or how to help not even that just what's happening.

I was shitted, emotions high…and that normally doesn't happen. I just walking around doing nothing, looking for someone as I started to tap my hands on the walls creating a beautiful noise thanks to my magic. A white aurora was around my hands as I started to hum and my steps fasted to the beat.

Tap tap tap

Tapppppppp

I smiled as I spun around, singing to myself as I closed my eyes feeling the music. A smile on my face as I continued down the hall.

"What's all the noise?" a sharp annoyed voice rang through my skull, it was a annoying girly voice. I turned around to see the orange head glaring at me.

"What noise?" I asked confused?

"What you were just doing" Clairy yelped, while looking annoyed.

"That wasn't noise" I placed my hands behind my back, acting shy.

"Look, don't be so arrg-"

"It was music" I shortly cut in, she glared at me.

"don't be a smart arse"

"Sorry, orange I wasn't actually being a smart arse but thanks" I smiled, as I whipped my hair over my shoulder.

"Look, why are you still here? Didn't you hear what Maryse said! We all think nothing good of you so why don't you get lost" Clairy growled, I sighed. Hurt ran through my bones as I kept my poker face smirking.

"Oh yeah" I scoffed at her, she placed her hands-on hip.

"Clairy? You haven't been here more than a week. I have been in the supernatural all my life so please keep your mouth shut. Because you have no idea what I can do" I growled, trying to keep my cool smirking.

"Doesn't matter! THEY LIKE ME MORE" her annoy voice screamed at me, I looked weirdly at her? What that her problem?

"Your pathetic " I waved over my shoulder, walking off with a spring in my step making sure, I wasn't seen hurt. I heard swear words under her breath as she stomped off.

I kept the same speed walking past Izzy, Ale and Jace. I was calming down, was she jealous of me? if only she bloody knew honesty. I bitterly smiled, if only she knew how much her life is a walk in the garden compared to others.

"Raven"

If only, I wished someone here actually took notice of me, and not of my magic of my fighting skils. I have never relied on my magic. I hate how it changes people I hate how I can destroy people with a single flick. I like having to get hurt, to feel pain before taking someone out. It's just not ok to kill someone with magic, I use my magic or anything other than fighting.

"Rav?"

I stop, and place my hands on the bar in front of me, my thought drowning me. I will never have to relies on my magic, once I finally change once I finally de-

"Raven" I felt pressure on my back, I jerked my body around and shrugged off the hand, it was Izzy

"We just got a call from Magus, he needs yo-" I stop, all my troubles go away Mag needs me I will be there. I step back from her waving my hands around in a circle. Creating a portal, I glanced at Izzy, her eyes understanding.

I stepped into the portal, feeling a sudden feeling to vomit. I coughed and ignore my head ache as I turned down the hall way.

I turned to see Magus leaning over a brown older male but he was hot, my eyes pointed as I glanced at a Clairy and Jace and Simon…I never get told anything.

"She is here" Jace called, as I walked over seeing all the blood and the green eyes of a werewolf.

"Alpha's bites" I questioned as Magus nodded, I started to do circles with my hands the white aurora burning the air. Pain ran though my body, as I kept the male out of pain waiting for Magus to do his thing. Suddenly he sprung up, nearly knocking me out, I noticed he his eyes and his bones sounded like they were cracking.

"What's happening to him" Clairy screamed at Magus I shook my head as Magus ran to get a biscuit type thing.

"He can change into a werewolf at any time due to the venom in the bites" I explained as I kept my mind clear, we are going to save him. I gave a short yelp as I pushed my hand to his chest making his body calm down and his breaths back to normal…I felt drained.

"WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU BITCH" Clairy screamed, shock she was in shock I looked dumbly at her. Seriously I just fucking saved his life. She sprung up, and grabbed my shoulders harshly looking at me with a seriously deadly look. I was trying to keep Luke down trying to help.

"YOU KILLED HIM" the orange screamed I shook my head I felt a massive amount of pain on my shoulder as I finally noticed her steile, and pushed her back as she fell on her arse.

"I saved him you moron" I growled, as Magus looked on, I scoffed and notice Mag had put bandages and all of that beside him. I scoffed again looking very very pissed as I wrap the man up, being careful as I could.

After wrapping the man, we placed him on one of the spare beds to let him rest, Clairy was at his side, so was Simon and jace. I sighed wiping the sweat off my brow watching as the man was breathing heavily but was going to be fine. I watched as Jace and Simon argued about who was going to get the antidote as I stood there watching Luke, I need to be ready to use my magic. I sighed, pain ran through my chest Magus cant use the magic like I can, nope it's my thing sadly so I need to keep doing this. It takes a lot out of me and it actually makes pain, it harms me where the person is harmed I take the pain away…yeah I know weird.

"One more thing, I need Alexander" Magus voiced called, I felt my body shake at his name, NOW is not the time to get feelings for a guy who has just been an arse to me. I growled as jace simply asked why.

"Extra love magic, someone needs it" he winked at me, I kept my poker face on a smirk creeping on my face.

"Um. Yea…okay…I can't" jace said looking down, sad as he glared at the ground. Clairy begged him as Simon and Jace set off to grab the stuff for, Luke. Clairy started to act out and complain to Magus, my back started to throb in pain…argh I sighed as I felt my body feel weaker.

Luke started to scream out in pain, worry was poison in my gut as I ran over, placing my hand on his chest letting a groan out as a pulse of my magic ran through his body. I felt my body drain as I stood up, Clairy looking on the verge of crying. I sighed as I struggled to stand up catching my breath. The orange head noticed as I stumbled she looked to Luke, he was mumbling names in his sleep. I couldn't give a shit right now as I sat on the chair, Mag walked up and smiled "Hopefully the boys won't be that long hold in there daring" I gave the dressed-up man a weak smile.

5 to 10 minutes has pasted, before screams erupted from Luke, the book case smashing books against my back as I jumped to kneel before Luke holding my hands out pulsing the magic into his body.

"Whats happening" called Clairy, I tried to zone out focusing on my magic. Sweat dripped down my face as my body felt weaker.

"I will hold on as long as I can alright, please just get them to hurry up" I cried in a husky voice, as Magus just stood in front of me panic on his face. I know he couldn't do anything, I didn't want to take his energy either he needs to heal me after this. he looks worried as my eyes start to drop my vison getting blurry.

"Rav"

I felt my body spaz as someone held my waist keeping me up, my head leaning to him. I slowly looked over at Alec's his eyes more electric blue than never my hearts skipped a beat.

"Alec" I mumbled starring into his eyes. I grabbed his hands as his eyes widen.

"Energy" I mumbled out, closing my eyes as his energy overcame my body. I felt sparks rush through me, a smile on my face as I pulsed more into Luke. I looked up at Clairy giving Luke the antidote.

"Rav are you okay" Alec's hot breath hit my neck as a smile spread on my lips.

"With you when aren't I" I mumbled as darkness came over me.


End file.
